Dan100
C123po c123po is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 298 days old with citizens primarily of Indian ethnicity. New Pacific Order 300px|center Dan100 joined Cyber Nations on the 2/19/2010 at 2:35:04 AM although he had played Cyber Nations before Dan100 was mostly new to the game. He put an application in to join the New Pacific Order and two weeks later was a full member of the NPO. Dan100's first job was a recruiter in the Recruiting Corps. He then became an ambassador in the Diplomatic Corps and his first alliance was the United Commonwealth of Nations. Dan100 also joined the Tech Corps and started growing his nation C123po at a very fast rate. Dan100 found lots of time spare and decided to take on a 4th job in the Commissariat of Pacifican Culture. Dan100 started working for the Praetorian Guard and some time later Dan100 moved alliances from the United Commonwealth of Nations to Veritas Aequitas. Soon after that the Commissariat of Pacifican Culture was disbanded, Dan100 also left the Recruiting Corps to focus on his other jobs. Dan100 has also decided to take on a 2nd alliance called the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics. Dan100 joined the Wiki department in the Media Corps. Dan100 has been voted into the Praetorian Guard and has also completed his training and has joined the Mentor Corps. Dan100 has joined the House Sitter Guard of the New Pacific Order as a Watchdog and the Red Services of the New Pacific Order as a Tradespecialist. Dan100 has been resigned from the ambassador role to Veritas Aequitas and has been promoted to Dispatcher in the Tech Corps. Recently Dan100 has been promoted to Talent agent in the the Recruiting Corps. Most memorable moment Dan100’s most memorable moment is when he joined the Praetorian Guard. This department is currently his favourite and he is proud to work in it. Influences During his time in the New Pacific Order, Dan100 has meet people that he very highly respects and looks up to as models. One of them is Gandroff who is now an Imperial Officer of Military Affairs, Lady Red who was his fist Battalion lieutenant and now is an Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs and Imperial Emperor who is his 2nd Battalion lieutenant and is now a Colonel in the Military Command. He has also had lots of support from his former mentor King William. Dan100 always said that King William is his friend, Mentor, Inspiration, Boss and Comrade. Professions past and present 'Praetorian Guard' 300px|center The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, they work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counter terrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. Dan100 has worked hard in the guard and has enjoyed his work. He hope to continue his great work and hopeful one day me promoted. 'Recruiting Corps' 300px|center Dan100 is a Recruiter in the Recruiting Corps. He is the backbone of the RC, he is responsible for the work that gets carried out. He tirelessly send messages to new and old nations as well as assist in coming up with new ideas for the Recruiting Corps. 'Tech Corps' The Technology Corps, or Tech Corps for short, has seen many different phases since its inception in 2007. However, its mission statement has always been the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, The Order has gathered a talented group of members, to head a department that has moved over 170,000 units of technology. Dan100 is a Dispatcher in the Tech Corps. He works tirelessly putting together tech deals and coordinating between the buyer and seller. 'Wiki department' Dan100 is a Wiki Author in the Media Corps - Wiki department and is the main force behind the wiki. Dan100 also creates and repairs articles where needed. 'Red Services' Dan100 is a Tradespecialist in the Red Services. He oversees trade circle requests and assists forming them as well as helps people find trades. 'Diplomatic Corps' Dan100 currently is an ambassador in the Diplomatic Corps. Dan100 is sent to individual alliances to establish and maintain good relations with them. This is one of Dan100's favourite jobs and he enjoys working in the Diplomatic Corps. 'Mentor Corps' Dan100 is a Mentor in the Mentor Corps. He works hard to ensure that no Pacifican stands alone and assisting people grow their nations. Battalions Dan100 is currently in the Gamma battalion in the Military of the New Pacific Order. Dan100's nation C123po is currently in peace but is ready to fight for the New Pacific Order and her allies. Squad Dan100 is currently the leader of a squad named Task Force 141 which is a Gamma battalion squad. Along with Avatar3619 (Vice squad leader) and Alzeid. They havn't fought an any wars as a squad yet. Future aspirations Dan100 would like to become a Field agent in the Military Intelligence, Instructor in the Academy and a NCO in the Military Command. Awards Category:C123po Category:New Pacific Order